The invention relates to a body of a motor vehicle.
In the automotive industry it is known to seal the cavities of the body elements, in particular pillar and frame member cross sections. Thus, the transition region of two body elements, for example a connecting node between a door sill and a pillar, is sealed. Between the sill and the pillar is a sealing element, which separates the cavity into two subcavities. Two other subcavities can be formed, for example, by the sill and the adjoining wheel house. The sealing element, located between the subcavities, serves in particular to seal the wet and dry area in order to prevent moisture, which is present in the frame members or the pillars, from passing into the interior of the vehicle. In addition, these sealing elements reduce the transfer of airborne sound inside the frame member and pillar structure.
To introduce a protective liquid against corrosion, especially liquid wax, into the cavity, DE 691 02 009 T2 discloses that an opening is provided in the direction of the cavity. Through the opening the liquid wax can be introduced when it is still warm. After cooling or solidifying, this liquid wax forms a protective layer against corrosion on the inside walls of the cavities. Then this opening to the cavity is sealed with a stopper.
An object of the invention is to provide a body of a motor vehicle, with which cavity protection is achieved in the subcavities, which are separated from each other by a sealing element.
This problem is solved with the preferred embodiments of the present invention as described hereinafter.
The advantages of the invention includes that in operating the vehicle the airborne sound cannot propagate from one subcavity to another subcavity, because the solidified protective fluid for the cavity forms a barrier in the airborne sound segment. It is especially advantageous that for the protection of the cavity, the liquid protective fluid for the cavity can be introduced through a siphon into each of the subcavities. In addition, a liquid seal in the direction of the subcavities is achieved.
The siphon can be provided especially easily and economically according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention. As an alternative, an insert could also be introduced as the sealing element into the body element. The insert has a continuous channel, which is curved at least in some segments and thus forms a siphon curve.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.